Invisible Kagome
by Meeshkaluver
Summary: A little story of what happens when Kagome turns invisible.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha and Kagome had chosen a spot to sleep for the night. Miroku and Sango got married and are now living happily. Shippo is off studying to become a great fox demon.

Kagome laid out some blankets for herself. She was going to sleep against the tree Inuyasha decided to use as his sleeping spot. Inuyasha choose a strong branch to sleep against. It was pretty low to the ground, because even in his human form, he still wanted to keep a watch over Kagome.

Inuyasha had gotten used to being a human on new moon nights. He slowly developed strong muscles, almost as strong as his half demon form. He was now trying to strengthen his hearing, which wasn't too great, but better than any normal human's ears.

Kagome settled down against the tree's base, knowing he was going to watch over her. She tossed the blanket over herself and started to fall asleep. Her breathing slowing down, into a steady rhythm.

Unselfconsciously, he had turned his head, so that he would be watching her sleep. It was a little stalkishly of him, but what could he do. The woman had grown on him…a lot.

Being the little stalker he was, he didn't fail to notice the huge temperature drop coming. Knowing that that it wasn't going to affect him.

Kagome had been turning in her sleep, probably from nightmares of huge text books trying to eat her. Kagome always fretted about how she was going to fail her test if she didn't study. With this, the blanket had successfully fallen off of her.

Felling the temperature slowly dropped, she started to shiver.

This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

He started thinking of how to go about this.

'_Well, I could just leave her…but I would never do, especially to Kagome. *sigh* I probably have to go down there.'_

But something caught his attention before he could do anything. He could definitely smell them; his ears slowly catching the sound of the pounding of the ground.

Demons…

He knew that they were coming straight towards them. They were probably drawn to Kagome's spiritual powers.

He quickly jumped down to where Kagome still laying sleeping, shivering. He had built up leg muscles, which took forever, and lots of yelling from Kagome.

He could sense the demons coming. There were about 4 of them, though then weren't too big. But he wasn't going to take the chance of Kagome getting hurt.

He quickly picked up Kagome, in a bridal style, leaving the blanket and her bag that she carried everywhere. He quickly jumped up into the tree, thankful that he chose a low branch to sleep in. It was quite a feat to jump that high, carrying a person no less. Inuyasha was defiantly thankful for the harsh training he went through.

He sat down, gently placing Kagome in his lap. He quickly took off his coat of the fire rat and place it around her. She was still shivering, so he had to keep her warm.

Suddenly, 4 dog looking demons came rushing through the woods. They were defiantly pissed off at something. They viciously started stiffing, trying to pick up, what Inuyasha thinks, Kagome's scent. The demons started messing with her bag, spilling out the components.

"Oh, Kagome is going to be mad at that…" Inuyasha whispered to himself, with a worried look.

The demons soon found where Kagome and Inuyasha was hiding. They started scratch at the truck of the tree, trying to climb up. Thankfully, they weren't able to climb.

'_Thank goodness'_

Inuyasha decided to ignore them. They would eventually give up at go away, he hoped. Changing his attention back to Kagome, he noticed that she was still shivering.

"This isn't good. She can get hyperthermia!" Settling into a more comfortable position, he started to feel the temperature starting to drop quickly.

'_I should have just found a cave to sleep in…'_

Kagome was still asleep, to his amazement.

'_She must have been really tired to sleep through this.' _

Her shaking started to quicken.

'_Oh no! What am I so post to do! I can't let her die. I won't be able to live through it! I guess I have to…'_

Inuyasha quickly blushed at the thought he just had.

'_I'll just tell her it was the only way to keep her sorry butt alive. Ya, that'll work…'_

He took his arms and with a blushing face, he started hugging her. His body heat would keep her warm. Even if it was a little embarrassing for him.

First thing she noticed was that she wasn't shivering…as much. While he was thinking of another way to keep her warm, the demons gave up on their search. They started running back into the woods. Inuyasha didn't notice this though. He was too busy thinking of Kagome.

'_Damn, what am I so post to do now. It's not I want her to wake up…'_

Deciding that it was to save her, he quickly wrapped his legs around her. This was defiantly one of the most inappropriate positions he was in, especially since he was in a tree, but he defiantly didn't mind it though. His face was lit bright red, thinking of how embarrassed he would be when she woke up.

Her shivering had stopped, which Inuyasha was thankful for. But…now he was stuck…

'_Now what…'_

Kagome was wrapped in a little cocoon in his arms…and legs. A few minutes when by…

'_Oh, what the heck.'_

He placed his head in her hair. It was so soft and full of her scent. He really enjoyed her scent. He wanted to smell it every day (like a little stalker would XD).

Kagome juddered at the sudden touch of someone, but she remained sleeping. She was really worn out.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting there, in a tree branch, cuddled up, on a new moon, with Inuyasha's head buried in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun had woken up Inuyasha. He had turned back into the half demon that he was. He tried to stretch, when he remember that Kagome was cuddled up to him. He suddenly blushed, thinking that he slept with Kagome.

Quickly trying to get out of the situation, he picked up Kagome and placed her back on the blanket on the floor. He didn't want her to know of what happened here. Though he couldn't lie, he wanted to do it again. He put on his coat before he forgot.

Kagome started waking up before Inuyasha could jump back up into the tree.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She said in a big yawn, stretching her arms wide in the air.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked, like he did every day.

"It was the best sleep I had here in years. It was so cozy and warm."

Inuyasha suddenly burst up red, blushing at her comment. He quickly jumped back into the tree, trying to not let Kagome see his blushing face.

"Go wash your face or something…"

Kagome walked over to her bag, grabbed a towel, and went over to the river that was nearby. She failed to notice that her things where all over the floor. Inuyasha wondered how she could so idiotically miss that.

Kagome walked over to a big tree next to the river. She set down her towel when…

'_Rip'_

Turning around, she noticed that her skirt was caught in one of the roots. It left a small rip in the skirt.

"Darn! Now I have to sew it up." She said, in a complaining matter.

Ignoring the piece of cloth that she left, she kneeled down on the river bank. She looked over and saw her face, with some really messy hair.

'_Humm, my hair doesn't get this messy when I sleep…'_

Looking at her hair, so noticed that her reflection was slowly disappearing.

'What in the world?'

Just then, her reflection disappeared! She backed away, then back forward, checking if she was just being delusional.

'_Why can't I see myself? It's not like I'm invisible-'_

Just then, she considered that she might actually BE invisible. When did this happen?

Suddenly, a fish just out of the river and almost smacked her in the face.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she backed away from the river.

Inuyasha noticed this right away. "Kagome!" He rushed over to the river, trying to see what happened. Once he entered the clearing, he saw that Kagome was nowhere in sight! He rushed over to her towel, which she left next to the tree.

First thing he noticed was the piece of cloth that was torn off of Kagome's skirt.

Kagome just stood there, shocked! She had been yelling at him 'I'm right hear you block head' and he didn't hear her. She was basically standing right next to him. How can he NOT hear her?

Inuyasha quickly sniffed the air, trying to see if someone had come and kidnapped her. To his surprise, he didn't smell anyone but Kagome.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha said franticly, trying to find her. He considered that maybe she fell into the river. He quickly tried to find Kagome's scent in the river, but failed to.

Now Kagome was getting worried. Inuyasha couldn't see her. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around quickly and said, "Kagome?" He searched around but didn't see anyone. But he was sure he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Kagome? Are you there? This isn't funny if you think it is! Come out already!" Now Inuyasha was getting a little angry.

Kagome was also getting angry.

'_He would think that I would do this trick on him. That's just too cruel'_

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!" she yelled right into his face. She stood there, with her hands on her hip.

Inuyasha stumbled back a step or two at the sudden yelling. He sniffed the air, trying to find where Kagome was. What confused him was that he smelled Kagome right in front of him, but there wasn't anything there.

"Kagome?" He stuck his hand out, as if he was trying to touch something.

"Hehe, stop that. It tickles." His hand had touched her belly. Inuyasha defiantly felt the connection of something that wasn't there.

"Kagome? Is that you?" he said while sticking his other hand out into the open. It contacted with a body, well a stomach to be exact.

Kagome started laughing. "Yes, yes. It's me. Now stop tickling me. It's starting to hurt."

He put his hands down. His eyes were wide with astonishment. "Kagome!" He quickly hugged the so called empty space in front of him. He indeed did hug Kagome, though he doesn't know why she was invisible. He just kept on hugging. He was so worried that something had taken her away.

"I was worried. I thought that something killed you." He quickly let go of his invisible Kagome, still holding her arms down, just to make sure she was really there. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, I right here. Apparently, I invisible somehow. I wonder what happened to me."

Inuyasha didn't understand a single thing that was going on, but as long as Kagome was with him, he didn't care.

"What I did find weird is that I can't smell you at all." Inuyasha said confusingly.

"Here, let's test that. I'll go stand somewhere and you try to find me. Give me 30 seconds." Kagome ran off about 3 yards, not too far away.

Once 30 seconds were up, Inuyasha started to search for her. He sniffed around, trying desperately to find her, but couldn't. He couldn't smell where she went. Or see for that matter.

"Nope, can't smell where you are! Come on back." Inuyasha said while waiting for her.

To his misfortune, Kagome had already walked back there. She was right behind him. She was kinda thankful for being invisible. Now she could do this…

"Boo!" Kagome yelled into Inuyasha's ear, getting the reaction that she wanted.

Inuyasha jumped forward in surprise. It was a good 3 feet away.

"HAHA, I actually scared the oh so dangerous Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a laughing fit. Oh how much she always wanted to do that.

"You wrench! Don't do that!" He walked over to where the laughing came from. But he was really unlucky today. He tripped over Kagome, who was rolling on the ground slowly quieting down. But that just made her laugh even more.

"I can't *giggle* believe *giggle* that just…happened!"

Now knowing where she was, he quickly grabbed her and shook her.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Inuyasha said. He turned around, sitting crisscross. He then whispered, "It really scared me…"

That wasn't helping the situation. Kagome's chest felt like it was going to explode. She was just laughing way too much right now.

After a few minutes, Kagome cooled down. "Ok, I'll TRY not to do that again. Sorry." She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She plopped down in his lap, lying against his chest. This surprised him. He turned into a tomato. Unknowing what to do, he just put his arms around her.

"It's okay. It's just weird to have an invisible girlfriend." Kagome blushed a light shade of pink. Inuyasha and she had been dating for a 4 months now. She just wasn't use to that word yet.

"Ya, I guess so. What I find interesting though is that I was yelling at you that I was right next to you, but you didn't hear me. It was only when I touched you that you were able to hear me." Kagome was thinking hard about this.

"Weird huh? Oh, by the way, why did you scream earlier?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh, that. Well, a fish kinda jumped into my face…" Kagome said embarrassingly. She ducked her head into her shirt.

"Really? Haha, wow!"

Kagome stood up, out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha noticed this and said, "You know, I can't know where you're going. So, you're going to have to keep talking so I know where you are. No one else can hear you, or see you, so you can talk all you want. It your lifelong dream come true." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"That is not my dream! Anyways, it's not like I talk a lot on purpose." Kagome started walking towards the little camp site they built. Forgetting that he can't see her, she spoke up, "You coming back or what?"

Inuyasha quickly stood back up and ran back to the camp site_. 'Darn. This means that she can do pretty much anything she wants. I better be careful.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha made it back to the camp site, just in time to see floating object being placing inside Kagome's bag. He had to admit, it was a really weird sight. Any normal person would freak out, but not him.

Walking over to Kagome, he tried to grab a floating water bottle.

"Hey! What are you doing? Give me back my water bottle!" Kagome reached over and grabbed the bottle back.

"Hey! That's no fair. I can't see you." Inuyasha wanted to play a little bit with Kagome. But he is the one that is going to be messed with.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kagome asked while placing her bag next to the tree.

"Depends." Inuyasha walked over to the tree, sitting down next to it. "I really want to see you though…"

Blushing slightly, she walked over to Inuyasha and patted his head. "Now be a good dog and listen to your owner."

"HEY! You are not my owner. And stop treating me like a dog!" He started blushing slightly at the thought of have Kagome being his owner.

"Ooo, what a good little puppy." Kagome started scratching under his chin. She would never be able to do this if Inuyasha could see her. She herself was blushing.

"Stop it! I'm warning you! It's for your own good!" Inuyasha slapped the hand away from him. "I'm not a dog so stop treating me like one."

Kagome wasn't going to give up this little battle. "But you ARE part DOG demon, so you can't say you're not a dog. And every dog needs an owner and you so happen to have one right here."

"Feh…" Inuyasha didn't feel like arguing with her right now.

Kagome backed away from him. She wanted to meddle with him. Inuyasha was still lying on the ground, a little pissed off. She went over to his side, as quietly as she could. She lifted her hand, carefully trying to reach his ears. Then…*touch*. She retreated quickly, to not get caught.

Inuyasha twitched his ear, from the sudden touch. He then just ignored it.

Kagome ran to the other side. She reached over to his hair and tugged it. Inuyasha felt this instantly and swiped at her, careful not to actually hurt her. She jumped out of the way just in time.

'Feaw…'

Inuyasha caught on. "Ya, you better stop before you get hurt." He had a small smug face, like he knew that she had something planned.

Now that Inuyasha was ready, Kagome had to think of another way to mess with him without actually touching him. She found a few pebbles on the ground. They were round, so it wouldn't hurt as much as pointed ones.

She picked up 4 or so and started throwing them. The first on hit his shoulder.

Turning towards where the rock was thrown, the said, "Hey! That's cheating." Then another rock was thrown. This time, it hit him square on the nose.

Seeing that it hit the mark, she giggled. Now that she got his attention, she dropped the rocks and ran over behind him.

Inuyasha gotten up, and started walking over the the pile of rock he saw moving. With Kagome behind him, she jumped on top of him.

"Oof!" Inuyasha plummeted down to the ground. He faceplanted an inch or 2.

Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was fully off the horizon. "Well, it's time to go." He attempted to get up but was forced down my Kagome. "Wha- what's wrong with you?"

Kagome leaned down and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha blushed at the sudden action that was happening. Kagome got back up and grabbed her backpack. Inuyasha just stood there, trying to get the blush off his face. They hadn't kissed in a long time. Not even when they were on dates.

"H-hey, you know that your backpack isn't invisible. People are going to freak out when they see and floating bag."

"Oh. I wish that it was invisible. Too bad, now you have to carry it." Then suddenly, the bag turned invisible!

"Whoa! Now the bag is invisible…..That's convenient." Inuyasha said with a relefied tone.

"Ugh" Now she was stuck carrying the bag. "I guess when I want something to be invisible, I just have to say so."

Inuyasha took this in for a moment. He started thinking, then said, "So if you want something to be invisible, all you have to do is say?"

"I guess? I probably have to try it first…Where are you going with this?" Kagome gave him a look. He was defiantly planning something.

"Well then, try it on this leaf." Picking up a leaf from the ground, he walked over to where he saw Kagome last. "Here!"

"Ok? Here goes nothing. Leaf! Be invisible!" She stuck her hand out, like she was punishing a little boy. A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Humm, Guess it's a onetime thing." Inuyasha sounded disappointed.

"Here let me try again." Taking the leaf from his hand, she whispered something to it (like a leave whisperer XD). Then, the leaf started to turn invisible.

"Cool! Now I can do what I wanted!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, or what he thinks is a hand. "Say it again."

Understanding what is going on, she refused. "No, Inuyasha. I'm not going to turn you invisible. Don't be an idiot." Kagome got out of his grip and started walking to the path they planned to follow. "I'm leaving!"

Disappointed, Inuyasha quickly grabbed the Tessaiga. He ran over to where he heard the voice coming from, seeing that is was leading to the gravel looking path.

Kagome had planned to go back to Kaede's village. That's were Inuyasha and her house was.

"I'm over here!" Kagome stopped so Inuyasha could catch up to her.

"Kagome, sense we're going back home, do you want me to give you a ride. It'll be faster." Inuyasha thought that is might look weird for him to be holding his hands behind his back like that, but people aren't going to comment on it. He was sure.

"Ya sure! Just bend down for me." Bending down, Kagome got on his back. They still did this regularly. Kagome found it relaxing at times. Inuyasha didn't mind either. It kept her close to him.

Holding Kagome secure, he raced to the village. While on Inuyasha's back, Kagome thought about what has happened to her.

'_So, now I'm invisible. I can turn things invisible, too. No one can hear me unless I touch them. Ok, that's a good little description. Now how was she going to break this to everyone?'_

After about an hour, they finally arrived at their house. It was a medium sized house, made from all wood. It's placed on the boundary of the village. Kagome liked her privacy. They had a lot of time to themselves.

Placing Kagome down, Inuyasha said, "Well, home sweet home. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around at the house they hadn't been at for a while. Then he noticed that Kagome hadn't answered his question? "Kagome?"

Still no answer.

"Really, where are you? This isn't the time to play games." Though it was the perfect time to play games.

Kagome decided to play a little harmless trick on him. She stood 4 feet away from him, watching him panic. It was a little evil of her. But this was going to be payback for what he did earlier.

**-Flashback-**

Kagome was sitting next to the river, admiring the fishes that swam by when…

'_Splash'_

A wave of cold water and been placed over her head. Kagome was drenched head to toe to freezing water. Turning around, she yelled, "INUYASHA! You're going to pay for this"

Inuyasha stood there, laughing his little butt off.

**-End of Flashback-**

Inuyasha started slowly panicking. "Come on, Kagome. Talk to me. I won't know where you are unless you talk to me! Don't leave me in the dark." He started walking around, seeing if she left some kind of clue as to where she is. He walked inside, with Kagome walking behind him. "Kagomeeeeeee..." He was starting to sound desperate.

Kagome decided to take pity on him and speak up when he suddenly turn around and crashed right into her. Inuyasha wobbled back a little bit, but then noticed that is was probably Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you ok?"

'Thud'

Kagome fell down on the floor, with her head banging on the ground.

They the lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was pitch black. She couldn't hear anything. She was all alone. But then she heard a familiar voice, though very quiet.

"Ka...go...me..."

'_Who was that? It sounded so familiar.'_

"Kago...me."

'_I know I know this voice. It sounded like a man's'_

"Kagome!"

Her eyes suddenly flashed open, but quickly closed again at the blinding light. "Ugh…what happened? Where am I?"

Then to her surprise, she started hearing sobbing. Opening her eyes, she got greeted by an Inuyasha sitting down next to her, crying. He put his hand up to his face, trying to swipe away the tears.

"Oh, Kagome. I thought you were going to leave me. *Sob*"

Now she was really confused. What in the world is going on?

Gathering enough strength, Kagome asked, "So, what happened to me." Looking around, she noticed that she was in their house. She laid on the floor, under some blankets. Looking over at Inuyasha, who was a wreck, she noticed that he was wearing different cloths from when she last remembered.

"Hey, weren't you wearing your red kimono? Last thing I remember was I was following you when suddenly I fell on the ground…Can you explain that to me?" Inuyasha had looked down at her, like something he didn't want to remember came up.

"Oh, Kagome. You don't know. You were in a coma…" Inuyasha tried saying in a sweet and loving tone.

Upon hearing this, all of Kagome wandering thoughts stopped. She just stopped, taking in this new information that he just given her.

'_I was in a coma? For how long?'_

She then feared the worst. "Inuyasha…how long was I in a coma? And please tell me the truth. I need to know." Kagome looked up at his guilty filled looking eyes. Now she really feared the most.

"Well, sense you asked. This is a big number, so don't be shocked." Inuyasha looked around, trying to think of a way to break it to her. "You been out for…um…3 years…" He tried to whisper the last part, be she definitely heard it.

Kagome jolted straight up. "WHAT! For 3 years!?" She was certainly shocked at this.

'_And how many on these years did you stay by my side?'_

Now she was really worried. Inuyasha must have been going through hell. "Inuyasha…did you stay by my side all through those 3 years?" She felt so sad now. She must have tortured him.

Tears couldn't stop falling from his eyes. "Ya…" He had stayed by her side, even if he was in pain. He wanted to be there in case she woke up. He just couldn't leave her. He was just glad that she didn't lose her memories. The doctors said that she might not remember anything that happened in her life. That she would be an empty shell.

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. "I really love you, Kagome." That was the last thing said before their passionate kiss. Their lips intertwined, comforting each other. Her smooth peach lips touched his rough, red ones. It couldn't feel any better though.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer toward him. She followed by leading up, so she wasn't laying on the floor. Inuyasha had waited a long, tough 3 years to do this and oh how much he missed it. He had been beaten to death by the thoughts of his Kagome never being able to wake up. Her being stuck in a lost dream, or a nightmare would probably be a better chose of words.

They separated, giving each other time to take a quick breath before leaning back inward. He was going to spend every moment he got to the fullest.

Breaking apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Kagome already knew the answer to that question though.

"Oh way too long." He leaned over to kiss, but was stopped by Kagome. Giving her a smile, saying that greeting time was over. Kagome had lots of questions to ask.

The first thing that popped into her head was her invisibility. So that's what she asked. "So am I still invisible?"

At first, Inuyasha was confused when he remembered. "No, you turned back to your normal self when you went unconscious. You haven't turned back ever sense. Though I am pleased to see your face again." He did blush at this saying though. So did Kagome. She continued asking question while he continued answer, until they lost track of time.

It's been 8 years sense that incident. Kagome and Inuyasha had official had been married, but still no kids. :) Inuyasha had proposed to her after she was able to get back on her feet. He didn't want to lose a moment. Kagome had almost totally forgotten about the invisible power she once had until a couple days ago. Somehow, her power to turn things invisible still worked. She self-consciously turned some of Inuyasha's cloths he was wearing invisible, which was a little awkward for the both of them. Thankfully it wasn't out in public. :D


End file.
